


It'll Do Magic, Believe It Or Not

by Ultra



Series: Three Sentence Fics (Feb 2020) [8]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Magic, Attempt at Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: For the prompt 'Agent Carter, any, magic AU' by sholio.
Relationships: Peggy Carter & Edwin Jarvis
Series: Three Sentence Fics (Feb 2020) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005891
Kudos: 5





	It'll Do Magic, Believe It Or Not

"Oh, for goodness sake," Peggy complained, arms dropping to her sides a she realised no matter how much of her magick power she threw at the creature, it really wasn't going anywhere.

"Ms Carter," said Jarvis, clearing his throat, "may I suggest the transmogrification spell instead of your current destructive approach? Better an active mouse than an angry beast, perhaps?"


End file.
